


give me a squeeze and tell me you love me

by blueberrybb



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Meant To Be, Sweet, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrybb/pseuds/blueberrybb
Summary: Before he can reply, Scott grabs the cup and takes a sip of the sweet beverage.Tessa playfully slaps him on the arm, "Scott that’s stealing!”"No, it’s not Tess. It’s borrowing,” Scott giggles, crunching on some ice.Tessa shakes her head at his ridiculousness."It so is stealing,” She whispers, looking down.All Scott can do is take in how the beauty of the night affects his heart about Tessa. The tangerine blush spreading across her cheeks. The fireflies that make their presence known, dancing behind them, lighting her eyes aglow.Before she looks up to meet his gaze, Scott gently leans in and presses a soft kiss to her warm cheek. “That's stealing,” Scott says quietly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for this AU a little while back and wanted to run with it! I've been working on this while writing the rest of You're That Part Of Me I'll Always Need; and thought why not?! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Summer 1998**

“Scott, what are you looking at?” Charlie insists, perching all of his weight on the highest branch of their maple tree.

 

“The giant van blocking our driveway,” Scott says pointing to the plethora of men unloading boxes.

 

Charlie moves down a few branches to join Scott. “Who are they?”

 

“Mom was saying something yesterday about us getting new neighbors. Supposedly they’re really nice... I think she also mentioned something about them having kids that also hang at the rink,” Charlie shrugs, wrapping his arm tightly around his brother. “That could be fun?”

 

“Yeah, you'll go hang out with them and forget about me,” Scott jokes, rolling his eyes.

 

“Puh-lease,” Charlie rasps out. “Who would I make fun of than Scott?” He continues, slugging his brother’s shoulders and ruffling his hair.

 

“Not the hair,” Scott complains, trying to comb it back in place with his fingers.

 

“Why not? Who do you have to impress?” Charlie snorts before turning his attention to the group of kids flocking from the white minivan to their front door.

 

Whatever his brother had just said was irrelevant because as soon as he catches a glimpse of the young girl climbing out of the car below him, Scott loses the air in his lungs.

 

It's as if for a quick ten seconds his heart stops beating.

 

She's beautiful. The girl appears only about a few years younger than him; caramel colored curls bouncing from her face, clipped back with some butterfly barrettes, and her petite frame is clad in a white matching sundress.

 

Scott feels a lump develop in his throat, watching the girl study her new home. Charlie takes notice of his brother’s quickened heart rate by barely touching his shoulder; Scott slaps at his hand.

 

“Char, don’t do that. I could have died falling out of this stupid tree,” Scott says annoyingly, shoving his brother’s arm.

 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help but watch my little brother turn pink at a girl. Is someone finally over the cooties phase?” Charlie teases.

 

“Shut up Charlie, I'm eleven not five. And I wasn’t turning pink, it's freaking hot outside,” Scott crosses his arms avoiding his brother’s scoff, and continues to stare intently at the girl; who now was waltzing about the front yard, smelling the pink peonies blowing in the summer wind.

 

“She’s cute,” Charlies eases into Scott’s ear. “Probably a little too young for you.”

 

Scott snaps his head to glare at his brother. “Or maybe not, she might not have hit her growth spurt yet?” Charlie raises his hands and tries to suppress a giggle bubbling from his lips.

 

Scott likes the way the girl trails about the flowers. She's spinning around and around the hedges looking so carefree. Her creamy, fair skin sparkles in the sunlight and even from the high points of the tree, Scott can make out the millions of adorable freckles her body possesses.

 

“So are you going to introduce yourself, Scotty? Or are you just going to stare at her from the tree all day like a creeper?

 

“Jeez, Charlie. She just arrived, I’m not going to bombard her,” Scott says, shaking his head.

 

“You’re not bombarding her, you’re being “neighborly”,” Charlie air quotes. Charlie watches as a look of uncertainty and nervousness spreads across Scott’s face.

 

Charlie inhales before speaking, “If you don’t go down there now, I’ll make you.”

 

Scott looks up at his brother sarcastically, “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

A smug grin works its way across Charlie’s mouth. “Oh, I would, Scotty.”

 

Before Scott can say anything else, he feels the entirety of his body giving out. His brother had pushed him out of the tree, and he was falling fast; his face inches away from hitting the dirt within seconds.

 

“Ahhh,” Scott groans when his arm scraps the side of the bark, sliding down the side of the trunk. “Charlie I hate you,” Scott hisses up at his brother who was still dangling from the tree, laughing and waving.

 

Scott feels a sudden warmth and something oozing coming from his arm. Taking his free hand to investigate, low and behold... his elbow was cut. _Great. Just Great._ He thinks.

 

“Are you okay?” The young girl whispers, softly laying her hand on Scott’s shoulder.

 

Scott almost faints at the contact. Turning to meet the girl’s face, Scott turns ghostly at the sight of her. Her gorgeous light spring green orbs are staring him down with genuine concern.

 

“Um, yeah. I think so,” Scott murmurs nervously, scratching his head. _Gosh, Scott. Focus. I can’t even put a sentence together!_

 

The girl doesn’t appear convinced as her hand travels down his entire arm until meeting his elbow; sending shivers down Scott’s spine.

 

“You’re bleeding, here hold on a second,” The girl says running to a box left out on the driveway.

 

Scott steals his eyes from the girl to look up at his brother who was giving him a thumbs up.

 

Thankfully the girl returns before Scott can run up the tree and tackle his brother. That wouldn’t make a good first impression. Well, neither does this, he thinks.

 

“Here, I always keep a first aid kit on me at all times,” The girl says, wiping his cut and placing a band-aid over his wound.

 

“Always helping people in need?” Scott asks, getting a sly smile from the beautiful girl watching him.

 

“No, more like accident prone,” She replies, letting go of his arm. “You’re all good to go…”

 

“Scott,” He replies immediately, looking bashfully down at her.

 

“Well, Scott, no more falling out of trees,” The girl wags her finger at him playfully.

 

“No promises. According to my brother, he has other plans for me,” Scott gestures to the tree, rolling his eyes.

 

The girl lets out a humongous laugh that endures Scott speechless.

 

'That laugh is the greatest sound.' It was as if her laugh could add on years to someone’s lifespan.

 

He's fully aware now that he wants to do everything possible to hear that laugh again.

 

“Sounds like my brothers, they’re always messing around,” The girl shakes her head before pushing a stray of hair behind her ear.

 

“Ours will probably get along then,” Scott nods.

 

Filling the void of the awkward silence, Scott reaches for the girl’s arm. “Thank you again for your help…”

 

“Tessie, come help unload Jordan's boxes and yours as well,” The girl’s mom calls.

 

“Tessie?” Scott says, eying her curiously. He doesn't know if that necessarily fits her.

 

“Coming,” The girl beckons back. “It’s actually Tessa,” She says, fidgeting with her dress.

 

“Tessa, I like it. Welcome to Ilderton,” Scott says throwing her a dashing smile that makes her feel weak in the knees.

 

“Thanks, Scott. Goodbye,” Tessa says, skipping towards her house.

 

“Goodbye Tess,” Scott waves.

 

Tessa stops before pulling on the door handle and exhales. _Tess._ If she wasn’t sure about the move before, only time could tell.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, It's so hot in here," Jordan fans herself, lying upside down on the couch.

  
  
"Yeah, I can feel my skin burning, and we're not even outside," Casey complains while throwing his head back; playing video games with Kevin isn't helping distract him from the seething weather.

 

"I'm sorry kids, I called to get the AC fixed, but they said it wouldn't be until tomorrow. Can you all just tough it out until then?" Kate says, moving about the living room setting up fans.

 

She could see all the sighs of disappointment when meeting her children's eyes. "Why don't you all go play outside until dinner hmm? Or go peruse the neighborhood?"

 

All the kids share confused glances. "Case and Kev, I heard there's a game shop around the corner, why don't you go take some money and buy something eh?"

 

Their heads immediately bounce up and the light in their eyes is obvious. "Why not, let's go. I'll race you there," Kevin calls, springing up, heading for the front door.

 

"No fair, you got a head start," Casey sighs, running after his brother.

 

Kate lets a laugh fall from her lips before turning to Jordan and Tessa. "And how about you girls?"

 

"Tessie, we can start a lemonade stand out front and meet all our new neighbors!" Jordan says all bubbly, whipping her head up from the couch.

 

"I think that's a great idea," Kate continues the conversation for Tessa.

 

"What do you say, T, we can use some of the money we make and you can put it in the savings for those new ballet slippers you want," Jordan pleads.

 

Tessa nods eagerly, "Let's do it, Jo."

 

The girls are practically jumping off the couch to run into the garage for supplies. They could easily set up a stand, finding a vintage table and a white lace tablecloth. Now all they need is some lemonade...

* * *

"I can't believe we have already made ten dollars and we're only selling a dime a cup!" Tessa exclaims, tossing a mint sprig into the ice cold pitcher.

 

"See I told you this would be fun, plus it beats spending all day inside listening to Kevin and Casey fight with each other," Jordan laughs with Tessa.

 

"Totally," Tessa agrees.

 

Tessa takes a minute to breathe in the warm air, encapturing it into her lungs; giving her a sense of purpose. She watches as a group of butterflies twirl around the tire swing in their front yard. The chirping of birds fills the space of the corner their stand is set up in.

 

"It really is beautiful here," Jordan says, giving her sister a short embrace. "I know you were worried about it, but I think it's going to be nice living here."

 

"Yeah, I think so too," Tessa chimes in, noticing the blonde girl walking up to the stand.

 

"Hi there, can I get a cup?" The girl asks with wide blue eyes.

 

"Sure thing, what's your name?" Jordan replies, moving to grab a striped straw.

 

"Joannie. I live right down the street," She says, pointing to a light yellow house far off in the distance. "My friend said there was a stand down the street and I thought it's so hot, I might as well indulge myself," She jokes, batting her eyelashes. All the girls join in and laugh for a good two minutes.

 

"Well here you are, Joannie," Jordan says, handing her a cup of pure sweetness.

 

Taking a sip and letting out a relieved sigh, Joannie nods to the house, "Are you all new to Ilderton?"

 

"Yeah, we just moved in about a week ago. I'm Jordan and this is my little sister Tessa."

 

"It's really nice to meet both of you. I know what it's like to move. I arrived here from Montreal about five years ago and have loved Ilderton ever since. You know if you wanted I could show you the main centre where all my friends hang out?" Joannie asks, bouncing on her heels.

 

"We would love that," Jordan returns with a simple smile. She turns to see her sister's uneasy smile.

 

"Why don't you go on ahead Jo, I still want to work the stand a little longer," Tessa squeaks.

 

"Are you sure T?"

 

Tessa shoos off her sister, "Of course, you go have fun, we'll talk at dinner."

 

"Okay then. Let's go shall we?" Jordan asks Joannie.

 

"We shall. It was nice meeting you Tessa, you'll definitely have to hang out next time," She says before both of them disappear among the trees and Tessa lets out a long exasperated sigh.

* * *

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Scott calls to a couple of boys, walking towards his house.

 

The sun is just starting this set as the pink clouds shift around the sky, leaving an iridescent glow about the neighborhood. As Scott makes his way closer to his front yard, he can make out the shape of the beautiful girl he had met a week ago.

 

He watches the beautiful brunette prop her head upon her chin, stirring something in the distance, and softly humming a Little Richard tune.

 

As he approaches her quietly, Scott can see the look of complete relaxation settle across her face. Getting closer, he discovers her nose is scrunching and her glum demeanor sulks farther into her lawn chair.

 

“Hey there Tutti Frutti,” Scott jokes when announcing himself.

 

Tessa’s head sprouts up at his voice and the hair on her arms tingles.

 

"Oh hey," Tessa says, her voice a few octaves higher than usual.

 

“Tessa, what are you doing out here this late? It’s almost dark,” Scott gestures to the orange sky unraveling behind them.

 

"My sister and I started a lemonade stand earlier until she left to go hang out with a new friend. I figured I’d keep it going,” Tessa shrugs her shoulders, looking away from Scott’s piercing gaze.

 

"And you would keep it going until nightfall? I hate to break it to you Tess, but I don’t think anyone wants to buy lemonade at seven o’clock at night,” Scott wiggles his eyebrows before sitting beside her.

 

"Apparently so,” Tessa gives him a softened smile. “I guess it’s time to pack up shop.”

 

"No,” Scott rasps out, grabbing Tessa’s hand on top of the table, interlocking their fingers.

 

"Pardon me?” Tessa speaks up, shocked by the sudden hand contact. His warm touch is comforting and making her feel flustered. She remembers when her mom tried to sign her up for ice dancing lessons a few years ago; she had to be paired up with all kinds of boys.

 

Though none of them held her hand just as Scott did.

 

"You’re not packing up until I buy a cup,” Scott says, pursing his lips.

 

"Scott, it’s getting late and I only have one cup left and I was going to treat myself to it,” Tessa says, still in awe that he hasn’t let go of her hand yet.

 

"Why didn’t you have one earlier?” He asks her, his thumb caressing her palm.

 

"Because I was saving them for the customers,” Tessa sasses back.

 

"Well, I’m your newest customer and the best one at that. I could buy your standoff of you,” Scott teases.

 

"You could never. I like this stand, it stays,” Tessa raises her chin, letting out a scoff. Scott just chuckles at her pride.

 

"Please Tess? I’ll buy you a million cups of lemonade if I can have this one,” Scott pleads, giving Tessa puppy dog eyes.

 

"What’s so special about this one?” Tessa laughs.

 

"It was made by you,” Scott says, staring at her intently.

 

All Tessa can do is blush under his touch.

 

"Is that a yes?” Scott tilts his head to the side.

 

‘I can’t fall for his charms!’ Two can play at this game, she thinks.

 

"Um, _no_. I can’t be bought Scott,” Tessa snaps back.

 

Before he can reply, Scott grabs the cup and takes a sip of the sweet beverage.

 

Tessa playfully slaps him on the arm, "Scott that’s stealing!”

 

"No, it’s not Tess. It’s borrowing,” Scott giggles, crunching on some ice.

 

Tessa shakes her head at his ridiculousness. "It _so_ is stealing,” She whispers, looking down.

 

All Scott can do is take in how the beauty of the night affects his heart about Tessa. The tangerine blush spreading across her cheeks. The fireflies that make their presence known, dancing behind them, lighting her eyes aglow.

 

Before she looks up to meet his gaze, Scott gently leans in and presses a soft kiss to her warm cheek. “That's stealing,” Scott says quietly.

 

He wishes her goodnight and gets a nod of silence in reply. Tessa's on cloud nine and too in shock to bestow the same wish. 

 

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Tessa places her hand upon the cheek he kissed a few minutes earlier. Her head, still fuzzy and turning like her stomach spinning.

 

Shifting her weight in her bed, Tessa peers out her bedroom window and smiles, ‘He definitely doesn’t owe me a million lemonades now.’

 

While, Scott's too busy dancing about his bathroom, brushing his teeth and singing.

 

His two brothers occasionally waltz past the hallway and laugh listening in.

 

Staring at himself in the mirror, Scott sings, ‘She almost drives me crazy. She knows how to love me, Yes indeed. Boy, you don’t know, What she’s doing to me.’

* * *

**Summer 2003**

"Oh my gosh, truce, truce," Tessa pants, throwing herself against the familiar maple tree in Scott's yard. 

 

"I told you, Tess, don't start games you can't finish," Scott teases, hiding behind the tree.

 

Out of nowhere, he jumps out and wraps his arms around Tessa's waist and pulls her in, practically tackling her to the ground.

 

They wrestle until Scott is on top of her, pinning her hands above her head. "You got me. I can't run anymore," Tessa moves her head back until Scott can make out the freckles that trail down her neck and chest. 

 

"It's not over until you say I won," Scott says, watching her green eyes dance between his and the sky above them.

 

"Fine, fine," Tessa breathes. "Scott you-" She whispers in his ear before unraveling from his grasp and pinching him under his arms. "Lose!"

 

Tessa breaks free and starts to run as fast she can towards the forest. "You tease!" Scott jokes, getting up to chase after her.

 

She stops for a moment to arch her eyebrow up at him and whispers loud enough to hear, "I'm all about the chase, Scott." She casts him a wink and she's off again.

 

Scott shakes his head and makes a dash for her, zig-zagging throughout the trees; allowing the cool, pine-scented breeze blow through his hair.

 

When he stops to catch his breath, he looks around, eyeing his surroundings. "Oh, Tess, come out, come out wherever you are," He calls.

 

He believes he's finally lost her until a high-pitched giggle makes itself known. That's when Scott whips around to find Tessa behind the nearest tree, slapping her hand over her mouth.

 

"I got you now, Virtch."

 

Tessa tries to run but ends up tripping over a giant twig, catching her leg on a sharp piece sticking out. "Ouch," Tessa yelps, falling to the ground.

 

"Tess, are you okay?" Scott asks kneeling next to her, his arm splayed across her exposed back from her halter top.

 

All Tessa can do is giggle, holding onto Scott's shoulders. Scott doesn't know what to think, so he just joins her.

 

"Accident Prone," Tessa shrugs, sitting up. "I told you."

 

"Ah, Virtch, let me see," Scott says, letting his hand run down Tessa's leg, stopping when Tessa winces. "Yeah, that tree got you good. Don't worry I always keep a first aid kit on me," Scott winks.

 

"Oh really?" Tessa questions sarcastically.

 

"Yep, learned from the best," Scott pats Tessa on the thigh. Scott makes sure to be super attentive when cleaning her cut and wrapping her leg. Helping her to her feet, "I guess you can say we're both accident prone."

 

"Haha. I guess that's why we are perfect best friends," She nudges Scott's shoulder.

 

"You know it," Scott replies, pulling her into his chest. "Now come on kiddo, the stars are about to set," Scott motions them over to a soft grassy area on the edge of the lake.

 

Scott takes off the thin flannel he's wearing and lays it down for Tessa to rest on when she nuzzles her chin into his neck.

 

"I don't want summer to ever end," Tessa breaks the silence, tracing her fingers into Scott's chest. If she kept doing that, he was certainly going to doze off.

 

"Why not?" Scott asks, playing with Tessa's loose braids.

 

"Because school starts up again and I don't get to see you as much," Tessa says, looking up to meet his hazelnut eyes.

 

"Tess, just because we aren't in the same grade, doesn't mean we're not going to see each other. You're my best friend, and I personally will make sure to always reserve time for you," Scott says booping her nose gently.

 

"What if you get too busy?"

 

"How could I ever be too busy for Tessa Virtue?" Scott laughs, causing Tessa to giggle.

 

"You say that now, but then you'll get caught up in hockey practice or girls," Tessa says, murmuring the last part.

 

It's at this moment that Scott really has time to reflect. He loves spending all his free time with Tessa. They have been best friends for six years now, and ever since that hot summer night he kissed her on the cheek, he hasn't stopped thinking about her in that way.

 

He's just worried she doesn't feel the same as him. He's longing for the day he can hold her hand and never let her go...no questions asked. Or kiss her relentlessly until both of them can't catch their breaths; To dance with her until the sun comes up.

 

If only he could manifest the courage to ask...

 

"Tessa, the only girl there is for me...is you. Always. And don't ever question that."

 

Tessa let a smile creep from the corners of her lips while snuggling into Scott's arms. "I won't."

 

They both study the stars twinkling in the night sky for a few minutes in utter silence. "Check out that one T," Scott says, pointing to one particular star shining brightly above them. "It's sparkles just like your eyes, except yours, are prettier."

 

Tessa feels her body loosen around Scott's. She knows she loves spending every minute of the day with him. Whether it be skating at the rink, or chasing each other like five-year-olds, she wants it to be like that forever. While peering at the star Scott takes note of, Tessa wonders if things could ever be _more_ between them.

 

"Yeah it's beautiful," Tessa exhales into Scott's neck.

 

"Not as beautiful as you," Scott says before tenderly kissing her forehead.

 

"Hey, Scott?" Tessa asks, parting her head from his neck, lips inches from his.

 

"Yeah, T?"

 

"You won," Tessa smiles.

 

Scott grins and pulls her in tighter, running his hands down her back, through her hair. "Yes, I certainly did."

* * *

**Summer 2005**

Standing in front of the changing room mirror, Tessa can't help but feel self-conscious checking out her appearance. 

 

"Man, could this bathing suit get any smaller?" Tessa says, moving her hands around. Her body started changing a few summers back and everyone has started to take notice. How her chest is filling out and her waist is sinching, allowing the curves of her hips to remain prominent.

 

"Come on T, how bad can it be?" Scott jokes, standing outside the room, looking around the store. They had already been in the swimsuit shop for well over an hour, trying to find something for her. Joannie is president of the annual summer high school car wash and she signed Tessa up despite her disapproval.

 

Tessa lets out a low groan and rips the curtain open, leaving Scott speechless. Scott is never one for roaming a girl's body, but he can appreciate the Tessa's in front of him. 

 

The lemon yellow bikini just barely covers her breasts, tying at her neck and back; and the bottoms don't leave a lot to the imagination. It makes her fair skin stand out and the freckles all over glitter.

 

"Well?" Tessa coughs.

 

"It's great, um I mean you look gorgeous T," Scott mutters, scratching his neck and releasing a low moan.

 

"Thanks, I guess this will have to do," She says, twirling with the clip in her hair, pulling it out, letting her soft chestnut curls hit her shoulders. Scott stands there motionless, watching her in the mirror with his words caught in his throat. 

 

'She is perfection in every way.' He thinks while seeing her wrap a tie-dye sarong around her waist.

 

"I'm going to go pay, and then we can head out okay?" Tessa says, grabbing her purse.

 

Scott manages a small nod and gulps, his gaze following her as she walks past.

 

"Okay I'm good to go, you coming?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

 

"Um, what?" Scott coughs.

 

"Come on, Scotty," She says, taking his hand. "Let's go get wet," She snorts.

 

Scott lets out an embarrassed chuckle. "Yep, let's do it."

* * *

"Hey Tess, I'm so glad you could make it," Joannie says, engulfing Tessa into a bone-crushing hug.

 

"You mean you're so glad that you're making me do this," Tessa smirks at her.

 

"I guess," She giggles. "It's good to see you brought your boyfriend too," Joannie teases, watching Scott talk to a few of the hockey teammates washing cars a few feet away from them.

 

Tessa slaps Joannie in the shoulder, "Shut up Joan," Tessa rolls her eyes.

 

Scott turns his head and watches Tessa interact with Joannie. He has no idea what they're talking about, but watching the slap and barely hearing Tessa make out a 'Shut up', he can only assume it's about him. Everyone and their mothers who have witnessed Tessa and Scott together, immediately assume they are  _together._

 

All of Scott's friends, including his family members, have teased him about it for years and he knows for a fact, for Tessa, it's the same.

 

"Come on, just get together already, it's killing me, Tess," Joannie says, tugging on her shoulders.

 

"We're just best friends, J," Tessa rolls her eyes.

 

"Bullshit. And you know it," Joannie accuses, pointing her index finger into Tessa's arm. "I've seen the way he looks at you and you at him; And how you two get in your own bubble when others are around. And I mean come on, the things he says to you Tessa, I just don't know anymore," She continues, shaking her head.

 

"It's the shit you only hear in Disney movies and fairy tales I swear," Joannie scoffs.

 

"That's just Scott, he's like that with everyone," Tessa says apprehensively.

 

"No, he's not Tess. Why do you think he hasn't had a girlfriend in like forever? And why the relationships he's had never last? They always break up because his girlfriends can't stand the fact that he likes spending all his time with  _you_ and only you," Joannie says, crossing her arms.

 

Tessa swallows the breath she's holding in. Hearing everything Joannie is spewing onto her, Tessa feels like someone punched her in the stomach; suffocating all the air from her lungs.

 

Noticing the worry develop across Tessa's face, Joannie softens her glare. "Look, T, I'm sorry about throwing all of that on you...I just think you guys would be so perfect together and it makes me sad to see how blind you both can be sometimes."

 

Tessa nods and bites her lower lip, "I know Joan. I'm just worried he doesn't feel the same, and he never will. I probably just need to get over this stupid crush and move on to someone else."

 

"Do whatever you think is best for you, T," Joannie gives Tessa another tight hug. Scott is still watching their conversation intently, only looking away for a brief second to notice more people swarming into the car wash.

 

"Now, come on, let's wash some cars; and take that little sarong number you've got going on. Let them see that amazing body you got," Joannie says.

 

"Okay, if you say so," Tessa replies, removing her wrap, leaving the majority of her skin exposed. Whistles galore are heard as soon as she drops the sarong to the floor and picks up a bucket and sponge. "Let's get to work, girly."

 

Scott practically chokes on his spit watching Tessa get covered in a tremendous amount of soapy bubbles, lathering an old Mercedes.

 

"You alright there man?" His friend Andrew asks, grabbing a soda from a cooler.

 

"What?" Scott dozes off.

 

"Scott, you're screwed dude," Andrew laughs, slapping his friend on the back.

 

"What are you talking about?" Scott asks, his eyes still locked on Tessa, who was now cleaning the rims of the car.

 

"Tessa. Ask her out already man, You would be doing us all a favor."

 

"She's just a friend Drew," Scott lies right through his teeth.

 

"Oh yeah? Then how does it make you feel seeing her get hit on by Tyler eh?" Andrew asks, pointing to the tall, muscular boy leaning over Tessa.

 

"Nothing, I feel nothing,” Scott lies once more. When in reality he feels like someone has just kicked him in the back, watching that player hit on Tessa. He knows Tyler is a dick. They've been "friends" for over ten years now, and Scott knows for a fact once Tyler gets what he wants, he leaves the girls he chased after in the dust.

 

He wouldn’t let that happen to Tessa if his life depended on it. 

 

Taking notice of Scott’s fists clenching over his soda, Andrew eases up on Scott. “Just go talk to her Scott...and don’t kill him in the process.”

 

Standing up from where he was sitting, Scott watches as Tyler dumps a tremendous bucket of water over Tessa, getting her completely soaked. She lets out a scream due to the cold amount of water hitting her bare body.

 

“What was that for?” Tessa squeals.

 

"Thought we could have some fun,” Tyler smirks at her, running his hand roughly up and down her arm. "Our own little wash."

 

“Um...I don’t know-"

 

“What the hell man?!” Scott lashes out, grabbing Tyler's shoulder and pulling him far away from Tessa.

 

“Chill dude, what’s the matter with you?” Tyler snaps.

 

"Chill dude? Really? How about you stop being an ass for once in your life, Tyler?” Scott yells.

 

“We were just having fun. Right, Tess?” Tyler winks at Tessa.

 

"Ugh-“ Tessa groans before running towards the forest, letting a few sobs hit the ground.

 

"Look what you did, dick, you made me miss out on a piece of that-“ Tyler complains.

 

Scott doesn’t think before he acts. Punching Tyler in the jaw, he hits the floor with a loud thud and begins to cradle his face. “Don’t you dare think about her, look at her, God forbid talk to her ever again. Tessa is a human being with feelings, not just some Barbie you can bang and ditch.  If I ever catch you talking about a girl like that again you’ll regret it.”

 

After giving Tyler the what for he so badly needed, Scott leaves to chase after Tessa. Scott follows the path she took, until hearing some muffled cries coming from the trees. Following the noise, he discovers Tessa sitting by the lake that they used to go to as kids. She's perched upon a rock, her hair draped on one side of her neck, using her hand to remove the tears falling from her eyes.

 

”Hey Tess," Scott says softly.

 

"What do you want Scott? Are you planning on making every boy avoid me the rest of the night?" Tessa turns to glare at him before turning her gaze back to her reflection in the water.

 

"Tessa, I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Tyler isn't a good guy," Scott watches Tessa's face fall.

 

"Oh really? And you get to make that decision for me? You're not my boyfriend Scott," Tessa lashes out.

 

"Tess-" Scott inhales.

 

She takes a moment to recollect herself. "Look, Scott, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said all of that. That was mean, and that wasn't like me."

 

"I am just so tired of not feeling wanted, and Tyler giving me attention all night felt kind of nice, even if he was being all weird about it. Nobody has ever looked at me like that, and it felt nice, I guess," Tessa whispers at the ground, embarrassed.

 

"T, you shouldn't feel like that. Tyler was looking at you like a predator looks at its prey," Scott says, studying Tessa's face when listening to his analogy.

 

"And Tessa, for your information, I've been looking at you like _that for_  over eight years," He says, taking a piece of her stray hair and moving it behind her ear. He then proceeds to pull her body closer to his, her weight melting at his touch.

 

She doesn't want to, but it feels like her body has different ideas. It's just Scott. Her Scott. The same Scott that kissed her on the cheek eight summers back.

 

"Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue, you are my best friend and I love you with my entire heart, I'm sorry that I hurt you tonight, but I can promise you it was never intentional. You're all I think and care about, and I need you to know that I'm your biggest supporter. You will  _always_ come first T," Scott whispers, holding her face.

 

Tessa gives him a softened smile. Checking her face for approval, Scott leans in, fusing their lips together. Tessa grabs at his biceps for support and lets his warm hands caress her bare stomach. He lets himself get lost in the kiss, his fingers trailing through her silky curls.

 

Letting go for a brief moment to catch her breath, Tessa giggles. "Is this for real?"

 

"I hope so, or else it would suck waking up to realize you aren't here next to me," Scott says, staring at her intently. "Maybe we should-"

 

Tessa cuts him off with another breathtaking kiss, pressing her hands against his chest. He grins through the kiss and cuts her off.

 

"Maybe we should get you home. It's been a long night." Tessa nods her approval.

 

Walking her to her front door, Scott can't help but feel the heat rising from his chest. His heartbeat racing a mile a minute. "Goodnight Scotty," Tessa whispers, reaching up on the balls of her feet, pressing a velvety kiss to his cheek before disappearing behind the door.

 

Scott skips the rest of his way home, and if he does the Breakfast Club fist pump entering his house, no one will know but him.

* * *

"Tessa, finally you're home," Kate calls, pulling her arm eagerly into the living room.

 

"What's wrong?" Tessa asks, taking in the saddened faces of Jordan and her brothers in the living room.

 

"Tess-" Kate starts but can't look up to meet her daughter's worried stare.

 

"We're moving," Jordan finishes for her.

 

Tessa's entire world feels like it's crashed around her. Her heart drops. "Pardon me?"

 

"We're moving. I got a job offer a little under two weeks ago and the new house is right around the corner from it. It's perfect. You'll love it, Tessa. Windsor is a little over two hours away from here," Kate says cheerily.

 

"This is a dream right, we're being punked?" Tessa asks, letting a tear swell in her eye.

 

"Oh Sweetheart no, this is definitely real, We're leaving tomorrow."

 

Tessa feels the room start to spin, and her knees go weak. And before she can make out Jordan saying, 'Somebody call Scott', everything goes black.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! So sorry I haven't updated this story in what seems like a hundred years. I hope you all are still interested? Anyway, here it is! I love reading your guy's comments, they make my day!!

Through her heavy eyelids, Tessa can make out the shadows flickering against the walls and hear a faint voice calling to her.

 

Slowly opening her eyes, she allows them to adjust to the darkness of her room slowly consuming her. The only light visible through a crack left open from her curtains. Raising her hand to her pounding headache, Tessa nearly jumps out of her state of weariness catching a black figure slumped over in the chair across from her. Barely squinting, she takes in the person’s shaggy hair and muscular arms filling out their long sleeve shirt and immediately hits her back against the headboard.

 

The person blinks the sleep from their eyes and rushes over to Tessa’s bedside table.

 

“Scott? What are you doing here?” Tessa practically croaks as he grabs her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumb.

 

“T, I ran here as fast as I could. You passed out. Jo called me,” Scott shakes his head, wincing as she reaches out to hold him, but melts into her arms at the soft touch.

 

“Scott, I-“ Tessa cries into his neck, digging her nonexistent nails into his back.

 

“Shhh, Tess, you have to calm down. Breathe with me, you’re going to make yourself sick if you don’t relax,” Scott says gently into her ear, lightly draping her hair across her neck.

 

“I can’t leave you,” Tessa half-yells into his shoulder, choking back ugly sobs. “I just can’t.”

 

“Tess, what are you talking about? I’m right here,” Scott tries to placate her.

 

Tessa doesn’t hide her glassy bloodshot eyes from him when removing herself from his neck to release quick staccato breaths from her lungs. Her room was eating her alive. The walls were closing in on her, along with her family. Scott was her family, how was she supposed to say goodbye?

 

“I’m moving,” She says, letting a fat tear drip down her face before Scott catches it. His face turns ghostly pale, glowing in the emptiness of her room.

 

“My mom got a new job offer and told me the second I left you. We’re leaving tomorrow,” She continues at a whisper. “I should have never left you if only I knew-“

 

“Tess, stop. You couldn’t have prevented this if you tried,” Scott glances down at their hands before meeting her eyes with a saddened smile. Just silence.

 

“Please say something, Scott. Tell me not to go and we can run away together, or I can stay in Ilderton with you,” Tessa word vomits before Scott catches her lips with his.

 

“Tessa, I never knew somebody could love someone so much that it consumes their every living thought. That was until I met you. T, you’re my best friend and I am so in love with you. And because I love you, I have to let you go,” Scott chokes, allowing the tears sweltering from his eyes to pierce his skin.

 

“No, please, Scott no. This can’t be goodbye,” Tessa sobs heavily. “Please don’t leave me. You’re all I have.”

 

“I will always love you, Tessa,” Scott presses a gentle kiss upon her forehead before getting up from her bed and gliding to her doorway. “Please, get some rest.”

 

“Will you hold me one last time?” Tessa gulps. “At least until I fall asleep?”

 

Scott heaves an exasperated sigh, “Of course, Tess.”

 

Joining her back in bed, Scott eagerly grabs her hand, kisses it, and splays it across his heart.

 

“Say the word and I will follow you,” Tessa glances up at him, pain straining her eyes.

 

“Shh, Tess. Go to sleep, we’ll talk in the morning,” Scott lightly whispers.

 

“But-“

 

“Tess, rest please,” Scott warns, pulling her into his chest. Listening to his words, Tessa nuzzles herself into his collarbone, falling sound asleep in a matter of minutes. While Scott allows himself to count every constellation he can make out in the sky a hundred times, over and over again. He doesn’t want to leave her, but he knows what would be best. He tries to be rid of all the selfish thoughts his mind has made. Convincing her to stay. Pleading to her parents for her to live with his family…

 

He couldn’t do that to her. And he wouldn’t want to. She deserves the world, and that’s what she is going to get he thinks. A fresh start away from Ilderton. Away from him…

* * *

 

“Do we have everything?” Kate asks, throwing tired glances to the three children glowering in the packing van.

 

“Yes, mom,” Kevin rolls his eyes. “We’ve just about answered that question a hundred times. If you want we can go back inside and look again, and be reminded that you’re ruining our lives.”

 

“Kevin,” Jim snaps at him, glaring.

 

“Kevin, we’re just trying to do what’s best for you, as always,” Kate tries to console.

 

“What’s best?” Casey makes an annoyed face. “I just made varsity baseball, mom! I was passing all my classes for once and had friends. And now you’re ripping them away from us,” he crosses his arms in defeat.

 

“Sweetheart, please. You’ll make new friends and join the baseball team at your new school,” Kate reaches out to Casey before being shunned.

 

“You know you guys, your mother does not deserve this attitude. She worked very hard for that promotion to get us where we are today. Both of you apologize to her this instant,” Jim warns.

 

“Sorry,” the boys say in unison, as almost as if it was a question.

 

“Jord?” Kate calls, glancing back to find her eldest daughter drowning out their family’s bickering with her iPod.

 

“Jordan,” Kate says I once more, tugging out her earbud.

 

“What?” Jordan asks, grabbing it to put it back in her ear.

 

“Where’s Tessa?” Kate asks, looking for her youngest daughter who was missing.

 

“She’s outside looking at the house. You know the one we practically grew up in? Good thing we always keep a stock of packing boxes and bubble wrap in the garage. We’re always ready to run away,” Jordan sneers, blasting the volume to tune out her mother’s voice.

 

“Ugh,” Kate huffs before throwing her head back against the rest. This was going to be a long drive.

 

Meanwhile, outside the van, Tessa let herself stare at the light yellow house she laughed in. Where she learned to dance. And where she met Scott. That stupid tree that was still holding strong after all these years of the Moir boys and Tessa climbing up and down it. The lemonade stand. Her first kiss on the cheek. A few months later, her first kiss at the Ilderton carnival given to her at the top of the Ferris wheel by Scott. Scott and her skating on the weekends, holding hand, and now, their first real kiss. Everything she once knew was seeming to vanish beneath her. Taking one last look up at the house she loved, her eyes fall upon a familiar hazel-eyed stare coming from the neighboring window.

 

She casts the boy she loves a depressed meek smile and wave before getting into the van and seeing his face. She didn’t want to feel any more pain than she did already.

 

“Ready to go, Tessa?” Kate asks, giving her daughter a hopeful smile.

 

“Just drive,” Tessa croaks, slamming her head into her pillow, while Jordan begins to run her hands across her back until she can breathe on her own.

* * *

 

He can’t even bring his hand to wave goodbye watching her disappear from the life they once shared. The air seems thick and the lack of oxygen is getting to his brain. He thinks he’s going to need a paper bag to hyperventilate into soon.

 

“Scott,” Charlie breaks his trance, putting his hand on his shoulder.

 

Without speaking a word Scott turns into his brother’s open arms and gives out a raspy breath.

 

“Oh, Scott,” Charlie wraps his arms around Scott’s head, attempting to soothe him.

 

“She’s gone, Char. She’s actually gone.” Scott can feel his heart dropping to his stomach.

 

“It will be okay, I promise,” Charlie apprehends.

 

“No, it won’t, Char. I loved her, and now she’s gone. The love of my life is gone,” Scott flails his arms in the air before running out of the room and slamming the door.

 

“Scott, please,” Charlie calls to him. But it’s too late.

* * *

 

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at their destination. Slugging herself out of the car with a blanket and cup of iced coffee, Tessa feels robbed of what she finds. A house that practically looks identical to the same one they just left. What the actual fuck? What was the point of this? At this point, it feels like the only reason they moved was so her parents could drag her away from Scott as far away as possible.

 

“Okay boys, let’s start unloading the van,” Jim says, motioning to Casey and Kevin towards the trunk.

 

Ignoring her mother’s directions about being careful with the fragile boxes, Tessa drops them with a thud, entering the house. Nothing felt more fragile at the moment than her heart, that was currently bursting at the seams.

 

Throwing herself down upon her mattress-less bed, Tessa digs through the bag she brought on her. She pulls out the small green diary she kept since she was eight and rips out a piece of paper and a pen, and begins to write what comes to her.

 

_Dear Scott,_

_I write to you to let you know that I have arrived safely in my jail cell. I refuse to call at home because to me home is when I’m only with you. I already miss you like crazy. More than what I can put into words. It’s sad to think that the only thing I have of us is pictures. I wish I had something tangible, I wish I had you by my side._

_-your Tessa_

 

Sealing it in a small envelope with a few stamps, she writes with her best cursive writing his address and puts it in the mailbox. Running discretely back into her room, Tessa hermits under the covers and cries into her pillow until the sun comes up.

* * *

 

A few days pass and Scott is absolutely miserable. Even going to hockey practice seems like a chore. It never was before. He guesses it’s because he would talk to Tessa before and after every practice, and she would give him advice and they would talk the night away. Not anymore.  Who would he talk to now?

 

Trudging his duffle bag onto his shoulder before walking into his room and locking himself up until dinner as per usual, Scott decides to check the mailbox that was looking full.

 

“Junk mail, junk mail. Bill for mom, a bill for dad. Danny’s paycheck from the rink...Me?”

 

Fumbling his fingers between the light green envelope Scott feels his heart race looking upon the familiar bubbly writing. _Tessa._

 

Ripping it open without hesitation, Scott begins to read her heartfelt message. His heart saddens when she says she wishes she had something tangible. She wants him. And he wants her. Yearning to keep the connection, Scott runs to his room and rummages through his backpack for anything resembling paper.

 

“Aha,” Scott makes out with a pen in his mouth.

 

_Dear Tessa,_

_I’m glad to hear that you’re safely at your new house. I miss you like crazy too. So much that I’ve been wracking my brain for the past five days, wishing you were here somehow. I hope you’ll make some new friends at school. I mean I know you will because you’re amazing and who wouldn’t want to be friends with you? Okay, now I’m just rambling. I long for the day when I get to hold you in my arms again. Don’t wait up for me kiddo._

_-your Scott_

* * *

Ever since the move, Kate has taken notice of Tessa’s pain. Every other night Tessa wakes in the middle of the night with impending dread, sweating, and yelling out her darkest nightmares for the entire house to hear. Gliding past her doorway a couple of times, she recalls Tessa whispering to Jordan about some of her dreams involving Scott. Her heart aches for her baby. She knows that Tessa always had a love for Scott, but she didn't think it ran that deep.

 

Collecting the mail on one weekend, Kate’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise finding three letters addressed to Tessa in Scott’s messy scribe.

 

Walking in the kitchen as nonchalant as possible, Kate sets the mail down on the counter before turning to her daughter’s who were sharing breakfast at the table.

 

She pretends to not listen in on their conversation while making a smoothie.

 

“Tess, what are you so rattled about? You’ve been on the edge of your toes all week, what gives?” Jordan asks, shoving her mouth full of pancakes and maple syrup.

 

“I haven’t heard from Scott in two weeks. He should’ve responded by now,” Tessa whines into her muffin.

 

“Well some things take time,” Jordan eases.

 

“Not this long Jo,” Tessa shakes her head. “What if he’s moved on already? And that’s why?! Oh God, I’m intervening with his love life!” Tessa throws her face into her hands.

 

“T, we’re talking about Scott here. Come on, him getting over you? That’s like escaping the plague during the thirteenth century,” Jordan pats Tessa’s shoulder.

 

“Oh gee, thanks Jord, for comparing my love life to an inescapable disease,” Tessa rolls her eyes.

 

“Come on, you know what I mean,” Jordan laughs.

 

“I guess,” Tessa agrees. “I just miss him so much.”

 

Kate stops picking out the strawberries for her smoothie and turns her gaze to Tessa.

 

“Honey, we’ve been here for two and a half weeks already. Aren’t there any new boys who have caught your eye, hmm?” Kate asks, getting disgusted expressions from both girls in return.

 

“Don’t put every boy off the market, Tessie,” Kate says leaving the room, grabbing the pile of mail and locking it in her office desk drawer.

 

She thinks there’s only one way to keep her baby safe from heartache. And she would risk it at any cost.

* * *

 

Two months go by and Tessa feels as if the world could hate her even more. As if getting laughed at every day in school, wasting away writing was enough; Scott hasn’t responded to her in three months. Is it even possible that he is angry with me? Or maybe, he just wants nothing to do with me, she thinks. He’s better off…

* * *

 

Reclining in her office chair, Kate rolls her ankles under the desk sorting through the bountiful amount of letters piled high. Wondering when they'll ever stop coming.

* * *

 

_Dear Tessa,_

_Today was the championship game and we won! I wish you were there. Andrew did this one trick and made everyone laugh, it was just the best! I miss your laugh like crazy. It always made me smile even when I was down. We had the after party at my house and I wished you could have been there. It was hard to look down at my hand and see a piece of myself missing. I hope to hear from you soon?_

_-your Scott_

* * *

_Dear Tessa,_

_Tonight I went to the Ilderton constellation carnival and thought of you. I miss all the nights we shared as kids, watching the stars and confiding dreams of our future together. Personally, I think you’re the prettiest star out there. You definitely shine the brightest. I long for the day to see you in person and express my emotions to your face. I really hope you’re well, I haven’t heard from you in a while. Did you get a new house number? Well, of course, you did. You moved. Talk to me when you get the chance. Update me, please._

_-your Scott_

* * *

_Dear Tessa,_

_I hope you’re not mad at me for something. If you don’t want to speak to me because it hurts too much, I completely understand. It’s been hard here without you. I just need to hear something. A simple hello, I’m okay, Scott. I’m always here for you if you need to talk, kiddo._

_-your Scott_

* * *

The week after Scott’s grandfather’s funeral has felt like the longest week of his life. His only other best friend beside Tessa was _actually_ gone. Forever. The man who was always there for him to confide in. Who always took him and Tessa skating as kids to the rink on the weekends was just gone. Like that. No goodbye. Just gone.

 

Sitting in his room in the darkness, Scott doesn’t know how to feel. What the hell, he thinks. Pulling out a black felt-tipped pen from his desk and a wrinkled piece of paper, he begins to let go of it all.

* * *

 

“Jo, go on ahead, I’m going to stop for some water,” Tessa pants, throwing her hands down on her knees. Apparently, she was a little out of running shape, and Jordan wanted to kill her with a four mile run on a whim.

 

“Whatever you say, sis,” Jordan salutes, jogging ahead along the sidewalk.

 

Stopping to take a breath, Tessa feels a presence coming towards her...fast.

 

Inching on her heels, Tessa starts to make a dash.

 

“Tessa, wait up,” a voice calls.

 

Tessa whips her head around so fast, causing her neck to crack loudly. “Yes?”

 

“I wanted to get you before I missed you,” The Virtue’s neighbor, Marjorie says finally catching up with her.

 

“Oh hey, Marjorie. What can I help you with?” Tessa asks, her voice finally back to normal.

 

“The mailman had a little whoopsie daisy and gave me your mail instead of mine,” Marjorie places the pile into Tessa’s open hands.

 

“Well thanks,” Tessa says awkwardly.

 

“No problem. Enjoy the rest of your day,” She calls, running back to her house.

 

“You too,” Tessa smiles before feeling all oxygen sucked out of her lungs.

 

Beneath her thin fingers, lay a green envelope with an oh so familiar messy scribe of her name. It couldn’t be? Tearing it open, Tessa is aghast at what she reads.

 

_Dear Tessa,_

_If I’m being completely honest, I don’t even know how to write to you right now. You’re probably not even going to get this because you haven’t received any of my other letters it seems, but all I need right now is my best friend. God, Tessa, everything is going incredibly wrong. Grandpa passed two weeks ago, and I don’t know what to do. Nobody cares to even talk to me about how I feel. I miss you so much I ache inside. I’m completely lost without you here, T. I just want to hear your voice. I don’t know at this point if I’m ever going to see you again, but I love you, and I hope that you still love me. That’s all I ask of you._

_-your Scott_

 

Letters? What letters?

 

Something in Tessa boils and fumes as she runs into the kitchen, stopping dead in front of her mother, and throws the letter at her for her to see.

 

“You owe me a damn good explanation, mother,” Tessa demands.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone...the final chapter!! I just want to take the time and thank all of you for all the sweet comments and kudos!! It means the world to me that you all have enjoyed this little story I put out here!!

“Well, what do you have to say, Mom? I mean there must be some good reasoning behind all of this if its caused me months of heartache,” Tessa sneers, hovering over the kitchen table.

 

She doesn’t even know how to look at her mother right now without screaming. Her breath has run ragged and her palms are starting to clench at her sides. She has so much pent up aggression, she feels she can punch a hole through the wall of the house, big enough for all the neighbours to see. 

 

“Tessie, sweetheart, please let me explain,” Kate stands from her chair, moving closer before being pushed away.

 

“Stop, just stop. I can’t believe you. How could you do this to me? Out of everyone, you know how much I’ve been hurting and you go and do this?” Tessa scoffs, flailing her arms around madly, fanning the heat rising from her chest.

 

“Honey, I just wanted to see you breathe again. Be happy. You were being suffocated and I needed to take the weight off of you. It pains me to watch you count the hours going by, crying yourself to sleep at night. I needed to take care of my baby.”

 

“I’m not a baby anymore,” Tessa stomps her feet, flinching her eyes shut. “I need him, Mom, and he needs me. You can’t just bury away a ten-year relationship we’ve built. Did you know that while you were sneaking behind my back and lying to me?” a fat tear leaks from Tessa’s eye, rolling down her cheek. She doesn’t bother wiping it away. 

 

“Tessa-” Kate sighs, rubbing a hand across her rising headache.

 

“I love him, mom,” Tessa meets her mom’s eyes with her own red, swollen gaze. The room falls silent for what seems like hours. 

 

Tessa has no idea where to go from here. She wants so badly to forgive her mother and to engulf her in a hug, and pretend that nothing ever happened. But she can’t. 

 

This happened. This humongous mess of lack of communication and distrust that is ripping at her heartstrings. She doesn’t even know how to stand anymore, her hand holding her stomach, ready to throw up any words left unsaid. This situation frankly, is making her extremely nauseous. She falls to the floor, her knees giving out, her hands cradling her face.

 

“Why?” Tessa yells, sobbing. “Make-it-stop. It hurts,” She holds her hand against her heart, heaving short breaths.

 

Kate feels Tessa tense up under her arms as she embraces her. “Honey, I’m so sorry,” Kate stutters, sweeping back a few stray hairs, attempting to console her.

 

“There’s nothing left for me here. I miss him more and more every day, and as time goes on, the loneliness grows; and all I have left are memories and old photographs,” Tessa stands up from the floor, tugging on her sleeves.

 

“Tessa, you’ll see him again someday,” Kate whispers, watching her daughter lean in the doorway, defeated. 

 

“Oh, I know I will,” Tessa gulps back before vanishing into her room.

* * *

With all her might Tessa rummages like a wild animal through her closet, grabbing whatever she can in minutes and throwing it into her sleep away bag.

 

Pushing against the foot of her bed, Tessa fumbles with her phone, hoping that she still has the same number.

 

She bites at her nails waiting for an answer.

 

She picks up on the third ring.

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Joan?” Tessa chokes back her tears, her lips trembling tremendously.

 

“Tess, is that you?” Joannie asks, their connection cutting out every few seconds.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. Look, Joan, I need a huge favour,” Tessa looks out her window, the night sky beginning to set.

 

“Is everything alright?” She sounds worried, her voice going up and down with every syllable.

 

“Not really,” Tessa sniffles, zipping up her bag, and a hoodie. “Joan, is Scott still there?” She pauses for a few seconds before answering.

 

“After graduation, he visited his other grandparent's house, but he’s back now. Why? You’re scaring me a little here, Tess. I haven't heard from you in a while, is everything okay?”

 

“Something important came up and I really need to talk to him,” Tessa whispers into the phone, grabbing her wallet off of her dresser.

 

“T, he’s been through a lot recently,” Joannie sighs.

 

“I hadn’t known that until this morning, Joan. He’s been writing to me and I haven’t received a single letter because my mom has been hiding them. I have them now. Tens of them stacked on my dresser,” Tessa wipes at her nose as the button of it is turning pink. She's flushing and the tears streaming are burning like wildfire.

 

Joannie sighs loudly. “He asked me you know?... If I knew something...anything about you. If you were okay. He missed you like crazy. He’s been so miserable, T. He wouldn’t even leave his room until I begged him to take a shower when I came over one morning with breakfast,” Joannie confesses.

 

Tessa breathes loudly through the other end.

 

“You still there, T?”

 

“I’m still here, Joan. Is there any way that I could stay a night or two?” Tessa asks, staring at her bedroom wall filled with pictures of her and Scott.

 

“Of course, as long as you need. You’re family, T, you’re always welcome,” Joannie replies, sounding the tiniest bit sleep deprived.

 

“Thank you,” Tessa sighs. “I’ll see you as soon as I can get there Okay?”

 

“Okay, but Tessa, are you sure your mom will be fine with this?” 

 

“At the moment, Joan, I really don’t care. I just need to be there,” Tessa reiterates.

 

“I understand, T. Your room is ready when you arrive. Travel safe, okay?” Joannie smiles softly through the phone.

 

“I will. I love you, Joan.”

 

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Planning on leaving before saying goodbye to your favourite person?” Jordan coughs, standing in the doorway, eyeing her sister with a saddened glare.

 

“Jord-“ Tessa turns to face her, bag in hand.

 

“I get it, Tess. I really do. You can spare me the verbiage,” Jordan scratches her arm, walking towards her in the dim light. “So you’re really going huh?”

 

“I am. Don't worry, I’ll be back in a day or so. Can you?-”

 

“Cover for you? Don’t worry, I got this little sis,” Jordan says, embracing her sister tightly. She presses the tiniest of kisses to her forehead and brushes away the dry tears off of her face.

 

“Thanks, Jo,” Tessa mumbles into Jordan’s neck.

 

“Of course, T. I’ve always known he’s been the one...You revolve around one another,” Jordan smiles, pulling back from her sister to move to her closet.

 

“Here,” Jordan says, throwing a white, frilly sundress into her bag. “Now, go get him.”

 

“Thanks again” Tessa leaps into her sister’s arms one last time before tossing her bag over her shoulder and leaving out the back door into the warm, summer air.

* * *

Sitting in the living room, Kate reaches out to turn on the nearest lamp, only illuminating her face as Jordan slides in on the couch next to her.

 

“It’s always been him hasn’t it?” Kate asks, cuddling her daughter. Jordan shifts in her arms uncomfortably, making a high pitched squeak...

 

Kate receives her answer.

 

They both fall sound asleep, listening to the rustling of the wild wind and the silence of the unknown approaching.

* * *

The sun is barely rising when Tessa arrives in Ilderton. The town is at its usual quiet pace and it startles Tessa to find most of the family-owned businesses are gone. 

 

She makes a quick stop into the nearest twenty-four cafe to grab a bite to eat. She slurps down the steaming coffee within seconds and shovels in however many bites of pancakes are willing to fit into her mouth at this early in the morning.

 

Wiping the sticky syrup off from her chin, she can’t help but notice the dozen of eyes gawking at her and low whispers being spread from booth to booth.

 

“Isn’t that Tessa?” 

 

“Oh, my gosh, she’s back!”

 

“Why would she come back now? I thought she left for good…”

 

“T?” A familiar voice asks, along with a warm hand upon her shoulder.

 

“Oh, Joan,” Tessa encompasses her into a huge hug, tucking her chin into her neck, allowing a few tears to drip down her back.

 

“Come on, T. Let’s go home, you need to rest,” Joannie says, wrapping a free arm around her waist, guiding her out of the cafe and towards the pale yellow house she once knew.

* * *

“Scotttt, come play with us…”

 

“You heard the girls, Scotty,” Danny chimes in, smoothing his fingers across a sport illustrated while leaning into a lawn chair. He flashes Scott a broad smile, eyes full of sarcasm.

 

“Why can’t you play with them?” Scott huffs against the old familiar maple tree.

 

“Because, brother of mine, you’re their favourite,” Danny gives him another Cheshire cat smile as a strong gust of wind flips through a few of his pages.

 

“Alright, fine,” Scott gives in, jogging over to his youngest cousins. “Okay, girls, what do you have in mind, eh?”

 

Both of the girls faces split into wild grins, bearing their missing teeth. “Scott, can we set up a lemonade stand?”

 

“Um, I don’t know about that one, girls,” Scott scratches the back of his neck nervously, sweat beginning to soak his white baseball tee.

 

“PLEASE?!” They sing in unison, jumping up and down, tugging on his arms like a jungle gym.

 

“Alright, alright. Go get the stand from the garage and I’ll help,” Scott sighs, wiping off his damp forehead. Man, this summer heat is beginning to get unbearable.

 

“I have to supervise so be careful,” He reminds them, watching as they prance and skip until they’re unable to be seen. 

 

“What is it with girls and lemonade stands?” Danny interrupts Scott’s trance, appearing at his shoulder.

 

“Who knows, Dan,” Scott grovels, kicking a cloud of dirt out from under his feet, hanging his head low.

 

“You’re thinking about her aren’t you?” Danny says, studying as Scott’s face tenses and relaxes at the idea of  _ her,  _ he nods his acknowledgment.

 

“She won’t be gone forever, Scott,” Danny pats his back, walking towards their back porch.

 

“It seems like it. Everywhere I look, she’s there. Every time I hear something...I swear I can make out her loud laugh...and when the wind carries, for the faintest second I can smell her perfume,” Scott confesses, clenching and unclenching his fists, biting back his lips.

 

“Scott-”

 

“It just feels like time is slipping away, you know? Everything and apparently, everyone, is slipping through my fingers...and there’s nothing I can do about it… It’s useless,” Scott sniffles. “I just wish I could see her again… and tell her how much I love her.”

 

“The day will come, Scott. Just remain your strong, optimistic self, okay? I’m always here for you and you know that” Danny says, heading up the creaking stairs.

 

“Thanks, Dan,” Scott gives him a weak smile.

 

“Anytime...now go make some lemonade because when life gives you lemons, you need to make do,” Danny laughs, Scott joins in a moment later. “I will,” Scott salutes, running after the girls who are without a doubt getting up to mischief.

* * *

“Are you nervous?” Joannie is standing in Tessa’s doorway, watching her as she places a few glittery butterfly clips into her soft curls.

 

This is it. Now or never. The moment Tessa has been waiting for since she left this town in the first place. The miscommunication...is all leading up to this. Her, sitting in a familiar friend’s bedroom, dawned in a white, airy sundress, cinching at her waist, and flowing at her knees.

 

“Is it wrong to say yes?” Tessa breathes, tilting her head side to side in the mirror, allowing her pearl earrings to dangle and shine.

 

“Why would it be wrong?” Joannie crosses the room and takes a seat next to Tessa, helping her put on a sparkly gloss.

 

“Joan...what if he doesn’t love me anymore? After all this time, I’ve ignored him, maybe he’s moved on?” Tessa hates to confess, peering down at her worn-in sandals.

 

“Tessa, are you crazy? He’s absolutely head over heels in love with you, he’s been lost with you gone...This is your time,” Joannie grabs her hands and gives them a squeeze of reassurance. "Don't doubt yourself now."

 

“Our time,” She corrects her, standing up from the frilly chair. “Exactly,” Joannie replies. 

 

Joannie wishes her one last good luck before ushering her out the door and on her way. The only thing standing in between them now is mere inches and herself.

* * *

“Scott, we’re running low on cups. Can you go grab some?” One of the girls asks, stirring the pitcher, her tiny ponytails swaying in the breeze.

 

“And something to eat? I’m hungry,” The other girl says, patting her stomach which is now rumbling. 

 

“Anything else your master shall fetch?” Scott chuckles, bowing his head.

 

“No, just go before we miss a customer,” The first girl snaps back.

 

“That means now! Hurry up,” The second girl chastises him, whipping Scott’s leg with the table cloth, causing him to yelp.

 

“Jeez, I’m going, I’m going. No talking to any strangers without me here, do you understand?” he points a finger to both of them, jogging towards the garage.

 

“Yep,” The sisters cheer in unison, flashing him fake, ginormous smiles.

 

“Phew, thank God. I thought he’d never leave,” The second girl giggles. “I love Scott, but once he starts chatting about hockey, he never stops,” The first girl rolls her eyes, cackling. 

 

“Very true. We needed the cups though,” One of them makes the point of adding.

 

“Yeah. Scott just needs to find a girlfriend, then he won’t have to be forced to hang out with us all the time,” The other girl shrugs her shoulders.

 

“He had one, he still doesn’t stop talking about her. She lived here and then moved away, remember?”

 

“Oh yeah, well maybe if we wish hard enough...she’ll come back?” The first girl offers, giving her sister a tight squeeze.

 

“A girl can dream,” The other girl grins, fixing their stand’s sign as it flips upside down in the wind.

* * *

She’s here. Twiddling with her thumbs in his front yard. Tessa toys with the idea of chickening out and going home, but within a second she cascades that idea to the side. She’s going to do this.

 

She turns her head to see that the old maple tree she once knew as a kid is still standing...and with a new addition...a tree house. Perhaps, there are more Moirs in the clan since she has been gone?

 

Taking a few breaths, Tessa begins to stride towards the front door. The big red door in all of its glory. The same red door she had been used to knocking on every day to ask if Scott was home and if he wanted to play. The same door that opened up to her when she was in pain or needed to hide away from her parents. The same stupid red door she painted one hot summer day with Scott as preteens, when the Moir's decided to remodel their house in scorching temperatures. Would the door or the person behind it be so giving this time around? She hopes.

 

Tessa walks slowly forward and lays her hand against the smooth exterior, knocking three times. She steps back in reluctance to listen for an answer.

 

Nothing.

 

Absolute silence. Maybe no one is home. Maybe she picked the wrong time. Of course, she did…

 

She begins to run down the stairs in a flurry, tears already beginning to build in her eyes until she hears laughter...little girls laughter coming from somewhere near.

 

Trying to remain as quiet as possible, Tessa whips around the corner into the Moir’s wide open backyard to find a small lemonade stand occupied by the smallest brown-haired girls.

 

She swears she's imagining it, that their stand looks like hers from when she was a child.

 

The same stand from the night when fireflies lit up her eyes and danced about the strawberries and wildflowers, flittering between the two of them, sparking something she never knew would lead to this.

 

She decides to take the plunge. 

 

“Why do you get to make it pink? What if I want it plain?” One girl bickers, pulling on the sugar packets in her sister's hands.

 

“Because I’m older,” The other girl sticks out her tongue at her sister.

 

“By two minutes!”

 

“Um, pardon me?” Tessa intervenes, grinning nervously at the two girls.

 

The girls immediately stop arguing and face Tessa in awe. Their jaws are hitting the ground, and the girl who was holding the sugar drops the packets with a thud.

 

“Are you girls selling?” Tessa asks sweetly, playing with the lace at the bottom of her dress. This is starting to get awkward with the both of them just gawking at her like some circus clown.

 

“Um, of course. My sister and I were just arguing if we're going to make pink lemonade or not. We can’t decide as you can see,” The first girl straightens her back, looking confident.

 

“Well, why decide when you can have both?” Tessa smiles, getting two massive cheeky grins in return.

 

“I like you already,” The second girl laughs. “We would give you some, but our cousin just ran off to grab us some cups, we ran out.”

 

“Well, that’s alright. Do you mind if I wait? I’m kind of waiting for someone,” Tessa bobs her head as both girls motion for her to take a seat on the tattered tree swing.

 

“No problem,” They say together. “So...are you new to Ilderton?”

 

“Um, I’m visiting the town for a little bit before heading home. But I used to live around here,” Tessa gently rocks the swing back and forth a few times. “Are you new… to Ilderton?” She asks looking between the two of them.

 

Digging through the garage, Scott swears he can hear a familiar voice ringing in his ear. Finding the plastic bag he's been looking for, Scott runs out of the room in a hurry.

 

“Girls, I thought I told you to not talk to strangers,” Scott calls to them, jogging through the trees blocking the pathway. From where he’s standing he can just barely make out the frills of white lace and fair freckled legs.

 

“That would be our cousin, don’t mind him. Anyway, we were born here, this is my sister Cass, and I’m Sophie.”

 

“It’s very nice to meet both of you, I’m-”

 

“Tessa,” Scott chokes on his words, dropping the cups he was carrying to the ground.

 

This isn’t real...It can’t be. He must be hallucinating right? He’s had too many lucid dreams, set up too many scenarios in his mind of when or what he’d say to her if he were to see her again. 

 

It has to be her. The adorable freckles sprinkled across her sharp cheekbones. The settle rouge that falls upon the apples of her cheeks. The emerald glimmer in her eyes that reflect off the trees and into his own hazel eyes.

 

That dress. It looks too similar to the one he first met her in. This is real. He knows it, he’s just trying to come up with a plausible reason as to how she’s here...in his backyard, looking as beautiful as ever, taking his breath away.

 

“Scott?” Tessa gasps, looking up to meet his eyes from the swing. She stops swaying it immediately, digging her feet into the dirt, dragging out a trail.

 

“Tessa, that’s her name,” Sophie whispers into Cass’s ear. “The girl he likes, the one he talks about...Come on, Cass, let’s go play dolls inside.” She grabs her arm with no hesitance and yanks her in the direction of the giant white house.

 

It falls quiet between them. They do this dance of staring back at one another in shock for what seems like days. 

 

“Are you really here right now or am I just imagining this?... Because if not, I'm really starting to lose it,” Scott shakes his head, stepping closer to the tree swing. He reveals his hands at his sides from where he was previously grasping at the hem of his tee shirt for dear life. His tee is ridden with dirt and sweat, but he doesn’t care.

 

“I’m...really...here, Scott,” Tessa’s voice cracks, reaching out her hands, He doesn’t have to think twice before swooping in and picking her up. He doesn’t want to hurt her but he just can’t help himself. She’s here. She’s home. Placing her back down, he stares intently at her, trying to see if anything drastic has changed to her appearance. Nothing at all. She’s still the same gorgeous Tessa he knows. 

 

He begins to trace his fingers down her arms, latching onto them as he’ll never let go. He goes in for hug number two before leaning their foreheads against one another.

 

“Scott, I’m so sorry,” Tessa cries, her hot tears running down his neck.

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Scott is quick to console, caressing his thumb across her warm cheek, collecting the tears shed. “What is there to be sorry for? You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

 

“I um, I have something for you,” Tessa pauses, taking a free hand and reaching into her dress pocket, pulling out a wrinkled scrap of paper. 

 

“For me?” Scott asks, surprised, peering down at the curly green pen she used.

 

“May I read it?” Tessa asks, running her other hand up and down his bicep. He nods willingly, watching her wince, allowing the remaining tears to fall.

 

_ “Dear Scott, I adore you. I don’t know how much you like to hear that - But I don’t only write it if you like it - I write it because it makes me all warm all over inside to write it to you. I feel terrible that it has been such a long time since I have written to you. I hope you understand that I never received your letters until today as I write this, and I hope you can forgive me; for I have been distant and cold. But now, Scott, I have to do what I have delayed in doing, I want to tell you, I love you. I want to love you.  _ _ I love you from the bottom of my heart. From the moment I first met you, I knew that I wanted you in my life, whether as a friend of something a little more. I prayed for a long time to find someone like you. Someone willing to fight for me, someone to make me smile and someone who will truly love me for who I am. You're in my constant thoughts, my dreams, and every breath I take. I feel like I can tell you anything. I may not always want to, but you know things about me that even my family doesn't know. You're always there to pick me up when I fall, and to dry my tears.” _

 

_ “It was hard for me to understand in my mind what it meant to love you after I left-But I still want to protect and take care of you and I hope you want to care for and love me as well. I want to do little projects with you, I want to have problems that we have to discuss and work through together. I always thought we could, and even up until now, I believe it’s possible. I lose my way when you’re gone. _ _ I find myself lying here for hours unable to sleep. I wonder if the day will ever come that you can forgive me and be here to hold me. You make me want to breathe and to hold on for another day of hope, with dreams of us being together one day again. It will not come soon enough for me but I’ll hold onto those dreams with all that my heart has to give because I believe at the end of every storm there has to be a rainbow. I know we’ll meet there one day. Please wait for me to get through this storm I'm in so we can have our rainbow for the rest of our lives. _ _  I’m alone without you here and you were always the wild instigator of all of our adventures.” _

 

_ “When you worried because you thought you couldn’t give me something that you wanted to and thought I needed, it hurt me. You never had to worry. There is no real need because I love you in every way possible that it aches inside. And even now, it’s incredibly clear that all you can give me is right here. There will never be someone else like you for me. No one will stand in my way of loving who I want--but I want you to stand there. “ _

 

 _“I know that you will assure me that I’m foolish and_ _that you want me to find happiness no matter what, but there will be no next person._ _I  feel overwhelmingly lucky to love you like I have been wanting to for so long. Your sweet lips leave me speechless with every perfect kiss. I honestly don’t know what I have done to deserve you. And that is another thing I was thinking - It is a little too strange, I’ll admit, that we are so right for each other. Some might argue this, but I have a few reasons for those poor souls. When we kiss, it is like two lost puzzle pieces finally discovering each other after a twenty-year search to make the puzzle complete. When we hold each other, time seems to stand still, and when I look into your eyes... I see the love in your heart reflecting on my own.”_

 

_ “All of this tells me one thing ... our love is real. Tessa,” _  She finishes with one last breath, peering up through watery lashes to find Scott’s eyes glassy and swollen, but a smile as big as the moon itself.

 

“Pardon me for not mailing it, but I figured I should read it to you myself,” She admits, sniffling back. “I don’t-”

 

Surging forward, Scott begins to run his fingers through her hair while her arms wrap around his neck, holding tight as her lips meet his. He embraces her tightly as he slips his tongue inside of her mouth, his arms hold her waist while one hand travels down his neck, and the other intertwines with his. Barely touching her skin makes her gasp, this only causes him to plunge his tongue deeper into her mouth. Her grip on his forearms strengthens as her face turns as red as a freshly bloomed rose. They finally release from one another breathing heavily. Their kiss is warm, and his lips are still the same soft, velvety cream she remembers. Passion burns within their second kiss, desire init too. Their eyes remain closed, both of them savouring the moment. 

 

He loves kissing her. He’s missed this terribly. Barely pressing his lips against hers, shifting from the corner to the centre of her mouth, then the rest of her face. Peppering hot kisses and small pecks everywhere, worshipping her, because this is what she deserves. 

 

“I’ve been waiting forever to do that,” Scott shakes his head, laughing while Tessa allows her hands to explore his chest, biting down on her bottom lip happily.

 

“So, can you ever forgive me?” Tessa smiles shyly.

 

“Tessa, you make me feel loved, you always make me feel safe, but more importantly, you make me feel wanted. That’s something that I haven't been able to feel in a very long time. We both knew our friendship would grow right from the very first day we spoke and I got pushed out of that stupid tree...But, neither one of us could begin to imagine the love we both feel, not exploding or thundering in our hearts, but just slowly growing into a relationship that only you and I can understand. We don't even need to be together, we’ll never be apart. You are my soulmate, T, my best friend, my inspiration, my heart,” Scott confesses, giving her one last supple kiss.

 

“Please tell me you’re staying for the weekend?” He pants.

 

“How does forever sound? I’m starting college here in the Fall,” Tessa smiles, wrapping her legs around his waist as he twirls her around in excitement.

 

“That’s the best news I’ve heard all year,” Scott laughs his deep-bellied laugh, resting a hand on the old lemonade stand. “It’s good to have you home, T.”

 

“It’s good to be home, boyfriend,” Tessa grins, swooping up the last cup of lemonade the girls left on the table and taking a sip.

 

“Hey, hey, girlfriend of mine, I believe those are for the customers,” Scott playfully nudges her in the arm.

 

“Well, I’m their newest customer, I could buy their stand off of them,” Tessa playfully snaps back.

 

“ You could never. I like this stand, it stays,” Scott raises his chin, taking the cup from her, letting out a scoff. Tessa just chuckles at his pride. This is starting to seem very deja vu.

 

Before she says anything, Tessa snatches the cup from his grasp and takes a sip of the sweet pink goodness.

 

Scott arches an eyebrow and smirks down at her,  "Tessa that’s stealing!”

 

"No, it’s not Scott. A little birdy told me once it’s called borrowing,” Tessa replies, squeezing her lips as the bitter beverage slides down her throat.

 

Scott squints his eyes at her ridiculousness. "That  _ so _ is stealing,” he says under his breath.

 

Tessa focuses all her attention on how the beauty of the day affects her heart about Scott. The peach blush spreading across his cheeks. The butterflies that make their presence known, dancing around them, lighting his eyes aglow.

 

Before he looks up to meet her gaze, Tessa gently leans in and presses a delicate kiss to his warm cheek. “That's stealing,” Tessa smirks. She gives him a bashful wink before taking his hand in hers and walking into the house together, remembering where it all started long ago...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
